Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough/Prologue
This will be a Guide of Prologue (The first few week of the game until Opening Movie) *The game currency in this game is "Rudora", 100 Rudora will be represented as 100R. *After the intro, before the first battle there is an option to decide if you want the tutorial to be on or not. First battle: Reclaim Centakus This is the usual invading battle. *Victory conditions: Destroy all enemy units or destroy the deployment tower and the city's castle. *Defeat conditions: All your units are destroyed or all your deployment towers are destroyed or running out of time. *Your units are: Weiss commanding a unit of Melkia soldiers (swordsmen), Liselle commanding archers and Mia commanding engineers. All level 5 and deployed around your troop deployment tower near the south gate. *The enemy units are: Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on the east gate and a generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordsmen (level 5) on the south gate. Their deployment tower is on the center and the castle is the big building you can't miss it. Tips *Weiss' special skill damages and pushes back the enemy *Liselle's special skill raises attack rating of her unit and nearby units. *Mia's skill is destroy buildings fast. *If you want to "kill 'em all", save your special attacks for Elmina and attack where she's far from their tower so she can't escape and recover the HP. *On harder difficulties you may need to use the tower to recharge, so stay close to your base. (Optional, have Liselle create a closer tower seconds standing still while you kill the southern unit.) *If you find Elmina too hard to kill, destroy the tower and the castle. First kill the southern unit, then destroy the south gate, Elmina will come for you, retreat Weiss and Mia to the left corner. Use Liselle as a decoy for lure Elmina out of the city and to the right of the map. As long as you keep Liselle's distance as close to enemy as possible, it will lure them to you, giving Weiss and Mia enough time to destroy the tower and castle. The minus is that destroying building does not give extra exp. points, only fighting does. (Note: lowest exp point gain every battle is 5.) Week 1 *Save the game. Make it a habit to do every turn before doing anything.(auto-save happens at the beginning of each week, unless some event happen at the beginning of the week) *Click on Liselle event. *Click on Weiss event. *You are inside the castle, click on Liselle, she is next to the door to the Great Hall. **This is the special missions screen, click the two quest missions, unaccepted missions have red letters: ***'Q.051' - a battle mission (battle quests are in the second tab from the left) ***'Q.601' - an administrator mission (administration quests are on the right tab). **If append 01 is installed Q067 is available (battle quest "Hetari"(Deadbeat) practice 1). *Right-click twice for go back to the town map. *On the lower-right corner there are 3 controls: (Construction, Upgrade, and Demolish from top to bottom respectively.) *'Quest.601' - Choose demolish and clean up all rubble in Centakus (16) by left-clicking on them **each rubble cost 150 gold and give you a stone, when you finish right-click for get out of demolish mode. *Return to Liselle's quest screen, you will get reward for Q.601 (5000R and 20 橙色の木の実 "Orange Nut") *There are three new administration quests, after clearing Q.601: **'Q.602' - raise the environment rank of Centakus to 40 or greater **'Q.604' - build Quest Office (Mediation Offices of Berumon) **'Q.605' - build Brothel (Prostitution Mansion of Ririetta) *Go back to the town map **Click 編成 (Organization) at the upper right big rectangle, this is the organization screen for managing of the units of your generals. *On the window on the right click the tab on the lower-right, is the army abilities, on the upper-left corner of the window click the big white rectangle, it open a list of available units for command, change Weiss from メルキア兵 merukia soldiers to 騎士 knights that are more resilient, it cost military resources indicated with the numbers on the lower-left corner. Click Eliselle (on the column of units in the center of the screen, the second from the top) and change 弓騎士 bow knights to 狩人 hunters, they do more damage and move faster, but have less armor and HP. On the left side there are 5 controls, click the upper one, this replaces all the soldiers that died in the battle at the cost of military resources. *Right-click twice for go to the world map, on the lower-right there is two controls, click the one with Weiss fighting 3 skeletons. This tab is for battle quests, you can also use this for training. *Go back to the special mission screen to get the reward of 3000R and 1 medal(勲章) for completing quest 051. *Go back to the town map, on the right side click the Construction tab (Liselle with Yellow square in front.). *Click the second tab from the right for the facilities buildings. The one with orange roof is Berumon's quest office and the red roof is Lilieta's Brothel, I recommend building them inside the walls. Note that you won't be able to build these until you accept their respective quests. *The following buildings are which I'd recommend to be built outside the walls: Click the right tab, this are classified as 'Others' buildings, from the top: the first is the''' Farm''' Food,'' ''the third is the Quarry Ore and the fifth is the Lumber Yard Wood.'. The second tab from the left is the nature buildings, for now you only can build the basic tree which raises environment. *Go back to the world map screen and click the big rectangle on the lower-right corner to end the week. Week 2 *Click Liselle event. *Click Lilieta event (Brothel, red roof). This is the Prostitute Mansion of Ririetta screen. *#You can saving some money and visit here later. *#Or you can waste some money (3000R) to get 2 Knight Shield and level 10 Knight unit. *#*1000R for each visit, first two visit for Knight Sheild and 3rd for a lvl 10 Knight. *Click Berumon event (quest office, orange roof). This is the Mediation Office of Berumon screen, click the 4 administration quests, they are on the right tab. **'Q.701 - level the castle to level 2 **'Q.705' - to have 20000R or more **'Q.710' - to have 20000 military resources or more **'Q.715' - increase population of all your territories combined to 50000 or more. *Go to the special mission screen. You are rewarded with 6000R and 10 強化石材 (reinforced stones) for completing quest 602, 3000R and 5 平穏の宝珠 (gem of tranquility) for completing quest 604 and 3000 rudora and 3 息吹の宝珠 (gem of breath) for completing quest 605. If you followed my recommendations now you may have more than 20000 rudora, but first click the three new administration quests: 603 is raise the population of Centakus to 20000 or more, 606 is build セーナル商会 Sernal Firm and 607 is build ラギールの店 Ragiru shop. *Go to the Mediation Office of Berumon screen for get 3 人狼の爪 (werewolf claws) as your reward for completing quest 705 and click the new quest 706 that is get 50000 or more rudora. *Go to build mode in the facility tab you can see the two new unlocked buildings Senaru firm (ロ shape, red tiles) and Ragiru shop (L shape, gray tiles). Build them inside the wall. Go to the center tab for blockades and traps. build a second line of wood fences in front of both gates on the yellow squares and if any fence of of the first lines was destroyed in the first battle replace it. *Go to the repair/upgrade mode and fix the city's wall. *Go to the world map. Liselle will give you two news, scouts report movement of troops on the Reimres Fort implying a main counter-counerattack. The other new is that Field Marshal Gamus reinforcements are underway and the Emperor orders are that Weiss hold Centakus at any cost (you can guess now what kind of battle we are preparing for at the end of the turn). *On the upper-right corner there are 4 controls from right to left: System, Tactics, Organization and Movement. Movement is still grayed (locked) because you have orders from the highest authority in the empire, the emperor himself, to defend Centakus so you can't send troops to other regions until new orders. *Go to Tactics mode, center tab is Recovery, click the option of the right for Eco improve. That makes two new controls show up, they are arrows that open windows. Click the upper one, it open a list of your territories, right now you only control the Capital of the east Centakus, click on it and use the other control. It show your 5 gems of tranquility, click on them for use one. Now the confirmation control is ungrayed, click it for raise Centakus Eco rank by +11. it also cost 500 rudora, but is cheaper than build trees and don't take building space *Go to Organization, and replace casualties from the last battle. *Go to Battle Quest and replay「戦闘演習１(Combat maneuver 1) for farming exp. *Go to Organization, and replace casualties from the last battle. *End turn Battle: Defend Centakus *Victory conditions: Kill Elmina, or destroy their tower and all enemies on the map or running out of time (50). *Defeat conditions: All your units destroyed or your tower and castle are destroyed. *Your units are: Weiss commanding knights (swordsmen), Liselle commanding hunters, Mia commanding engineers and 7 generic human commanders. 2 knights, two soldiers, two archers. and one Spy. Likely everyone still level 5 and deployed around your towery at the center of the town. *The enemy units are: Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on reserve and 9 generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordsmen (level 5), three of them deployed around their tower on the lower corner of the map. Tips *Elmina only show up after destroying most of the generic Yun-gasoru soldiers. *The clock regressive count is only 50, half of the previous battle, so hold the line until run out of time is ease. *The easiest way is redeploy near but not to close to their tower, let the three enemies get enough far and destroy their tower. Then hunt the units on the map one by by one. the wood fences and wall will delay them long enough. But this give much less exp. Week 3 *Click Emperor event. *Click Liselle event. *Replace casualties. *Invade Winding Woods (Woods in Curve)with Weiss, Liselle and Mia. Battle: Rescue Al *Victory conditions: rescue Al and destroy all enemy units. *Defeat conditions: Al killed, all your units destroyed or all your towers destroyed or running out of time. *Your units: Weiss in the north tower, Liselle on the south tower and Mia on the west tower. *The enemy units are: 2 Greyhounds (Lv5) pursuing Al and 1 Yun-gasoru soldier (Lv 5) on . Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on the east gate and a generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordmen (Lv 5) on the enemy tower. Tips *Al can kill the greyhound (single handedly!), but you miss the exp, so kill them first. *Click Garmus event *Click Al event *Get n quest 001 戦鬼と魔物討伐 (Demon subjugation) on the special mission screen. *Replace casualties and assign knights to Al. *Replay Combat maneuver 1 *Replace casualties *Play Demon subjugation. Battle: Garmus test *Victory conditions: destroy all enemy units. *Defeat conditions: all your units destroyed or all your towers destroyed or running out of time. *Your units: Weiss around level with Knights, Garmus level 30 with heavy knights with spears and Bell level 28 with heavy knights with spears. Everyone around your tower on the top corner of the map. *The enemy units are: 5 Rodon (Lv10) and 1 Wamirodon (Lv 22). Tips *Just try to get as much exp for Weiss as you can. *Replace casualties. *Get your reward for completing quest 001: 2000 rudora and 3 勲章 (medals) *Visit Berumon for get subjugation quests 101 and 151. *Subjugate and get the rewards: 101 is a unit of Greyhounds, 151 is 2000 rudora and 2 medals. *Go to Woods in curve. *Assign Al as the administrator. *Buld a farm and a lumber yard. *Use a gem of tranquility on Centakus. *End turn. Week 4-5 *Move your units (Weissheit, Liselle, Al) back to Centakus capital and get ready to attack Reimrus fort. *Do some events with Al. *Give Al a magic squad if possible, it will help a lot for Reimrus fort. *Change Al's attack to magic too. Do this by clicking on her profile and changing the sword to a gem. Battle: Reimrus Fort *Victory conditions: Kill their troops/units, or destroy their tower. *Defeat conditions: All your units killed or your tower destroyed. *Your Units: Weissheit, Liselle, and Al are the major ones, you can bring Mia and other generic soldiers as sacrifice. *Enemies: Pattirna, Elmina Ex, and 1 generic Yan-Gasoru unit. Tips *Sacrifice 2-3 generic soldiers at the start of battle, then send out Al, use her Meteor ability to all 3 enemies if possible. It only costs 45 so you can do it twice in succession. *Also, send out Weissheit and Liselle after the generic soldiers died. Have Liselle attack the enemies, while Weiss to block their path of escape. *Thanks to Al's strong ability, you will win this fight very easily. *After conquering Reimrus Fort, you will have an event where you are promoted to become a field marshal, then you'll see Invitia crystallized. *'OF PROLOGUE' Afterward.. *After opening sense and all the chatting, Riseru will give you two choice: **First is to stop war with Yun.Gasoru. **Second is to continue hostle status with Yun.Gasoru. *Next Riseru will ask which Marshall to visit. **Eifelia - when you visit you get a Doll Part (Decrease enemy Magic Speed) **Olfan - when you visit you get a Ring (+2 Magic Attack and Magic Defence) **Garmus - now you can visit him earlier by 1 week.